RWBY: From The Ashes
by The Wi1dcard
Summary: A boy who experienced a great lose and betrayal at the hands of his older sister. Traveled and trained under a dusty old Qrow in search of his sister. They both possess great power that only a few know of. Only one thing is certain when the siblings clash, the balance of the world will be affected by their battle. (Ruby Rose x Male Reader)
1. Chapter 1

A young boy around eight years old was running through thick snow away from a burning village in the middle of the forest on the island of Patch. He didn't know where he was going, despite the many cuts and burns the boy felt no pain. Only rage and determination. He had made a promise to his father that he would stop his sister no matter what the cost. The boy kept running until he collapsed from exhaustion.

(Y/N)'s POV

I woke up feeling like my head was on fire, I tried to get up but soon realized that my hands were bound together in handcuffs and I was chained to the ground. I looked down at myself and saw that someone had bandaged my wounds and judging by the way they were healed I say I've been here for a few days. I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of containment cell.

"Hey, Hey! Anyone there?! Let me out of here!"

The door flew open and two men wearing grimm masks, black hoods and white armor came into the room and looked at me.

"Why did we even take him? He's just a kid!" said the one on the left. They were talking as if I wasn't there.

"Ever heard of the slave market newbie? We could make a bit of money with this kid," The man on the right said. He had a bit of an evil smirk on when he said that.

"I did not sign up for this! Fighting against discrimination is one thing, but kidnapping kids is another!"

The man on the right grabbed the other man by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Get used to it! This is how we have to do things sometimes in the White Fang. It's not always sunshine and rainbows. But look at it this way, this boy is contributing to our rightful cause. Just in a different way."

The man let the new member of the 'White Fang' go and he rubbed his neck a bit. He looked at me for a split second and seemed to drop something shiny on the ground.

"If you really want to sympathize with this boy maybe we should sell you as well, I heard they're always looking for Faunses down there."

The man growled and stood up.

"Fine I'll go along with this but it doesn't mean I like it."

"Good now can we go? I have some important duties to attend to and I don't want to be wasting my time looking at a filthy human boy."

The man grunted and they both left but before the new member left he looked back at me and smiled a little.

I looked down at the shiny object that he dropped and I saw a key ring lying on the ground. I made way towards the key but was stopped abruptly by the chain on my leg, I lay down on the ground and stretched as far as I could while my hands were bound. I just barely managed to get the key. I sat back down and struggled to unlock my hands for what felt like forever, I had to keep looking at the door every now and then to see if someone was watching me. After an eternity I was able to unlock the lock by keeping the key in my mouth while I turned my arms and head until the lock clicked. I quickly unlocked the bounds on my feet and ran towards the cell door.

I fumbled with the key ring as I tried the many keys with the lock until I found one that fit. I opened the door slowly but there was still a loud creak as it opened, I froze when I heard two voices coming down the hall.

"Hey, what was that noise?"

"I don't know maybe you should check it out?"

"Fine, lazy ass," the man mumbled as he came closer to my cell. I held my palm out and waited. The man came into view and he saw me standing there free of my chains.

"Hey kid. I don't want any trouble so why don't you be a good boy and cooperate?"

I closed the door shut, I could hear the guard's tounge click as he walked over to the door.

"Smart move kid, making my job a lot easier here."

I heard the guard's keys jingling and right at that moment I pushed the door open with all my might, hitting the guard with it.

"Indicus? What's going on over there?"

I stepped past the guard before he could get up and I ran in the opposite direction from the two guards.

"He's getting away! Hurry!"

I could hear a pair of footsteps getting closer and closer so I ran even faster. I eventually came to what looked to be an exit, but the moment I opened the door, another White Fang member opened the door. The man looked down at me for a second, and pulled out his weapon. It looked to be a pair of Bastons. I turned to try and run away from the man but the guard chasing me had finally caught up.

"Ah, Newbie. You cornered him, great. Let's get this human back to his cell before the boss finds out we screwed up."

The man continued to look at me, then looked at the guard and threw his Baston stick at the guards head knocking his mask off.

"What the hell?"

The man ran and the guard and hit him with his other stick rapidly until the guard fell on the ground, unconscious. The man picked up his Baston stick and holstered it, the entire time I stood there frozen. After the battle was done I was about to run away but the man called out to me.

"Wait! Kid I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

I recognized his voice as the one who left me the key in my cell and I slowly walked towards him. The man removed his mask and took off his hood to show he had dark green eyes colored eyes and white hair.

"I'm Alba, what's your name?"

"Uh… It's (Y/n)"

"Nice to meet you (Y/n), don't worry I'm going to keep you safe, we're going to get out of here but you're going to have to listen to exactly what I say, understand?"

I nodded my head multiple times, Alba smiled kindly at me and put his mask back on.

"Good, let's go, the guards get lazy around this time so it's the best time to get out of here."

We both quietly made our way to the exit, Alba would keep a sharp eye out for any other guards that may show up out as we moved as fast as possible. Eventually we got to one of the exits to the base.

"Okay I'll go first I'll knock on the door one time once the coast is clear."

I nodded my head in understanding and he went out the door.

"Hey Tukson lovely night out huh?"

"Yeah definitely, I wonder if there will be any action tonight."

"Probably not, no one knows where we are and besides who would attack us at 3 AM?"

"True, true well I have to continue my shift tonight. I'll see you later."

"Yeah see ya."

There was a single knock on the door and Alba motioned me to follow him. I noticed that the place that the White Fang was hiding in was an old ruins used to disguise the White Fang base. Everything was going smoothly until we got to the edge of the forest.

"Well, well what do we have here."

We turned around to see a man with red hair and a cane standing behind us with all the White Fang members all with guns pointed at us.

"Now, now boys where do you two think you're going?"

"I'm leaving Roman. You've corrupted the White Fang beyond redemption!"

A few of the White Fang members shifted uncomfortably at the statement and Roman just laughed.

"The old method of the White Fang wasn't working. I'm here to introduce a more... persuasive approach."

"By killing and stealing?! By attacking innocents, like this boy!"

"I never said the new way of doing things would be passive."

"You're sick," said Alba as he held up his rifle.

"Well I think I've heard enough from him. Let's clean this mess up."

Half of the White Fang members hesitated while the other half open fired immediately.

Alba shot back and managed to hit four of the White Fang members before we were forced to retreat behind some rubble.

"What do we do!?" I asked with fear evident in my voice.

"Uhhh... I'm working on it," Alba said as he fired at the White Fang members. They were pushing closer towards us and we didn't have much time left.

"Okay, on the count of three run I'll cover you and meet up with you in the woods okay?"

"A-alright"

"One...Two..Three..." Alba poped up from cover and started shooting his gun and screaming like a mad man. The remaining White Fang members dove for cover.

"Get them you idiots it's only a fauns and a boy!" Yelled Roman

"RUN (Y/N)!" shouted Alba.

I didn't hesitate as I bolted towards the forest until I heard a yell of pain behind me.

"Agh-Dammit!"

I turned around to see Alba on the ground clutching his now bleeding knee. The White Fang members all closed in on him surrounding him.

"Well, it looks like this is the end of the road for you Alba," said Torchwick as he pointed his cane towards Alba.

"Just do it already you bastard," said Alba with gritted teeth.

"With pleasure." With that Roman blasted Alba at point blank range in the chest. Alba coughed up blood as the force of the blast caused him to smash into a tree.

"NO!" I shouted as I ran back towards Roman not caring that all the White Fang members had their guns pointed at me.

"Stupid kid."

Roman fired his cane towards me while the other White Fang members hesitated to fire on a child. As the bullet came closer to me time seemed to freeze. As in time actually froze a bit. I could see the bullet as it cut through the air. I moved out of the way and time sped up again and I looked at my stunned opponents.

"Don't just stand there. Kill him."

This time they all fired at me but time didn't freeze this time. Everything else did, the bullets stopped right in front of me and fell to the ground with ice forming around the bullets. The White Fang members stepped back in fear I grabbed Albas Bastons and I advanced on the White Fang.

Everything was a blur after that. I didn't even think about what I was doing it was as if something else was controlling me. Every time a White Fang member would get close enough I would quickly knock them unconscious with my batons until their was only one member left and Roman.

"D-Do something!" stuttered Roman.

The White Fang member took a small step towards me and took out a two handed great sword. I didn't even hesitate to attack him. I threw one of my batons at his face causing him to raise his sword. I then hit him where the sun doesn't shine and jumped back dodging his blind punch downwards. I caught my baton in mid air and ran towards the man again. He swung horizontally with his great sword and I jumped above the sword hitting the man directly on the nose. He staggered back and I took this opportunity to use my batons and cause him to fall on his back. Once on the ground I hit him with my batons on both sides of the head causing him to become even more disoriented. I then hit him with all my might knocking him unconscious.

"W-What are y-you kid?" Roman asked as he backed away.

"I am the harshness of winter, the bringer of the cold, the purity of the elements. I am NEBULA!" I said in a deeper voice that was not my own.

With that I stuck out my hand and a White beam, almost like White fire, shot out from the palm of my hand sending Roman flying back. I collapsed and was breathing heavily. I looked around me and noticed that the ruins we were fighting in were now covered in a thin layer of frost. Bullet holes riddled the entire landscape and quite a few unconscious bodies were on the floor.

I held out my hands in front of my face, there was a white Aura surrounding me and I could see that my skin was much paler than before.

Well, that was fun, thanks for letting me stretch my legs kid. But just so you know, you owe me one.

Wha? Who are you?

You just said it yourself, anyways I'll see you around.

A sudden pain surged through me as the white aura surrounding me disappeared

"Alba!"

I ran up to his defeated body and gave him a shake.

"Alba, c'mon wake up Alba!"

He remained unresponsive and I checked for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. His eyes fluttered open a bit and his eyes widened in shock.

"(Y/N)... What happened to you?"

I was confused by his words and I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white cloak that I definitely didn't have before. Looking at my arms and legs the wounds I used to have were completely healed. There was an icy blue aura around me and when I looked closer I realized that the aura was in some form of armor

"I...I don't know," my voice changed back to normal and the aura disappeared leaving only the white cloak.

I looked up and saw Alba smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you kid," He said weakly.

"Don't say that Alba you're going to be fine."

He was not going to be fine. Blood was staining his white hair and he looked really pale.

"You're going to go far (Y/N), I wish I could help you more-" He coughed up blood and looked at me with heavy eyes.

"Just remember to always be a good person on your journey. The world needs to be made a better place through good people."

I looked at Alba and even though I barely knew him. I felt as though I had been with him my entire life. I guess that's how strong bonds are made through combat

"Okay Alba I promise."

He chuckled a bit and said "Good..."

Before closing his eyes and drawing his last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N) POV

As Alba passed away I felt tears forming in my eyes. I desperately fought back until I couldn't take it any more and let out a scream of frustration.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every form of friendship and bond seems to crumble apart and leave me broken and alone. I let out uncontrollable tears. Tears that I couldn't shed right after the lose of everything.

"It's okay (Y/N)."

I lifted up my head to see a woman kneeling beside me. She had black hair which was red near the end. Her silver eyes were full of concern. She wore a white cloak very similar to the one I was in and she was smiling down at me warmly.

"W-Who are you?" I managed to get out in between my sobs.

"My name is Summer Rose. The previous host of Nebula."

"P-previous h-host?" I asked her I never thought there was a way to get rid of this being inside of me.

"Yes the previous host I... Well... I died recently and Nebula was transferred to you."

It took me a while to process what she said before my eyes widened and I jumped to my feet.

"GHOOOOOST!"

She frowned at my action and shook her head.

"This is why I said you were too young to be made the host of Nebula," she muttered to herself.

I looked at her confused and afraid and she let out a small sigh

"I am not here to hurt you. I'm here to teach you how to manage and control your powers."

"What do you mean?"

"Your power as Nebulas host will only grow stronger and more deadly as you grow up. As a safety protocol my spirit has been allowed to remain with you until you have mastery over Nebulas power."

"I shuddered at the thought of Nebulas power."

"What do you mean safety protocol? Why is their a safety protocol?"

"The safety protocol was made so that if their ever came a time where the host of Nebula found him or her self with out a person to properly guide them. Then Nebula will take the previous host to teach the new host about their new powers so that the power won't fall into the wrong hands."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"For now you need to go back to your village to find an object. The object is an necklaces with a charm the shape of a water drop."

I paled at the thought of going back home.

"N-no I can't go back. I d-don't want to see it like that."

"(Y/N) you're going to have to go back. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life in constant pain and regret."

I stared at the ground unable to meet Summers gaze. I took a deep breath and decided that I needed to go back.

"Alright I'll go back to find this necklace."

Summer smiled at me and she dissolved into the wind leaving behind white flower petals. This freaked me out a little until I heard Summers voice in my head.

 _Don't worry I'm connected to you. I just don't think it would be good for people to see a dead person walking around._

I nodded in understanding and I started my hike back to my village.

I don't know how I found my way back. I just felt a force pulling me towards my old home. After 10 hours of hiking I finally broke through a clearing in the forest and approached my old home.

There was nothing left. Everything was burnt to ashes or crumbling to the ground. The smell of smoke was still in the air as well as the smell of death. I could still hear the screaming as Cinder Fall my sister decided to burn the place to the ground.

 _Don't forget why we're hear (Y/N). You're letting your emotions control you, don't let them, emotions can give you strength but can also be a weakness if you let them control you._

I hadn't realized it until Summer had broken me out of my trance but my fists were clenched tightly around Albas Batons and I was sweating a bit. My heart was pounding furiously and I felt a strong rage towards Cinder.

I sat down to try to calm myself down before I made my way into the village. I felt the force pulling me towards the necklace increase as in telling me to hurry up so I got up and broke into a sprint.

As I ran I couldn't help but notice that this path was awfully familiar. When I got to where ever the necklace was I stopped outside my old house, burnt and almost completely destroyed. At this point I could hear something calling my name and I took some time to calm my nerves before heading in. The voice was coming from the basement so I made my way around the rubble to the entrance of the basement. As I entered I saw that there were two pedestals. One with a necklace with a water drop charm and the other had an engraving of fire on it.

 _That is the symbol of Hadron. The being of Flames, Nebulas counter part._

 _So you're saying that Cinder is hosting a fire demon?_

 _That is correct but their is a clear difference in power between the two of you_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Nebula is the only deity to truly host a body. Every other deity chose too give a small portion of their power to a champion. Nebula thought this system was flawed because if their power were to fall into the wrong hands then the world would fall into chaos. Thus he chose to host a human body to interact in the world. You have full access to his power which is why a proper teacher is required._

 _So you're saying I'm stronger then Cinder?_

 _In time maybe but right now you need to put your feelings for Cinder aside and start training._

I grabbed the necklace and put it on and I immediately felt a surge of energy. It was as if I was half asleep this whole time and I had finally become awake due to massive amounts of caffeine.

 _Better?_

 _Yeah, what did the necklace do?_

 _It took the burden of Nebulas presence into itself leaving only his power behind. It also amplifies your aura immensely and allows you to control Nebulas powers better._

Despite the circumstances I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I no longer had to feel the weight of Nebulas presences all the time.

I heard a gush of wind behind me and I saw Summer standing there.

"Come follow me I know a place where we can train your powers safely."

I followed her to the side of a mountain and she told me to press my hand on the rocky surface. Once I did the cracks in the mountain glew light blue and a passage way opened up for us. Once we entered I saw a large cavern. There were trees and a small water fall.

"This is where all the hosts of Nebula go to begin their training. It is sacred grounds and you are required to come here at least once a year to reconnect with the seasons."

Summer flicked her wrist and the cavern changed to a winter scenery.

I looked at Summer in awe and she gave me a mischievous smile

"Are you ready to begin?"

4 years later

(Y/N) POV

I was now allowed to wander Remenat on my own to search for Cinder. After all the training with Summer I felt as if I could take on the world.

I was wearing almost the same white cloak as Summer now. The only difference was that I had infused my cloak with ice dust so that if I were to fight a person, I wouldn't raise suspicion if I used my power. I also wore the necklace that I found in my village. Summer explained that the necklace was called the Aqatic. It was the first water droplet and is one of the symbols of life.

It was now late at night and it was a cold winter night. I decided that it was time to set up camp, I managed to find a good sized log to lean on and I sent up a campfire.

I fiddled around with Aqatic and staredat the fire, being mesmerized by the embers. I felt my eye lids growing heavier and I was about to fall asleep but I heard a branch snap behind me and my eyes shot open.

I jumped to my feet and turned to the source of the noise and I saw a girl a little younger then me in a dirty red cloak on her knees, crying. I heard Summer gasp in my head

 _Summer do you know her?_

 _T-That's my daughter Ruby. O-oh it's been so long... She's really grown up now..._

I approached Ruby and lightly tapped her shoulder. She lifted her head up and I was hit with a sense of Deja-vu. This reminded me of the time when I met Summer except I was in Summers place. Ruby's resemblance to her mother didn't help much in suppressing the sense of Deja-vu

"Um... Are you okay?"

"N-no... I-I'm not okay!" She snapped and sobbed at the same time.

"Well whats wrong?"

"My mom... I'm looking for my mom. T-they say she... she died, but she couldn't have died! C-could she?..." She dropped her gaze and started to cry again.

 _I thought you passed away a little while before I was the host of Nebula four years ago._

 _News must not have spread as quickly or I was just announced dead due to my long absence. Either way I can't see Ruby like this. You have to make her better._

 _How am I supposed to do that?_

 _Just bring her to the fire for now and I'll help you._

I let out a small sigh and turned my attention back to the girl in the red cloak and tried gave her a warm smile.

"Why don't you rest by the fire with me? You look like you need a rest."

As I said that I stuck out my hand. She gave me a suspicious look at first but she took my hand anyways.

"Y-yeah. Okay."

We slowly walked over to the log where I was sitting and she took a seat beside me. It took me a while to notice that Ruby was shivering like crazy. I took off my cloak and gave it to her to wear.

"D-don't you n-n-need it?"

I shrugged and said

"Naw, the cold doesn't really bother me."

She gave me a weak smile and took the cloak.

"Thank you."

We sat their for a few minutes in awkward silence before Ruby broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

"It's (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)"

"Nice to meet you (Y/N), my name's Ruby Rose."

I noticed that her mood had improved a little so I decided to continue talking to her.

"So... What was your mother like."

"Oh. She was the absolute best! She made the best cookies which are by far my favorite food and she-" Ruby went on to explain all about Summer I listened to her even though I knew Summer personally. I heard Summer clarify some facts every time Ruby would explain something incorrectly or way to fast for me to remember.

After about an hour of her talking me. We fell back into silence but this time it was a comfortable silence. I felt a weight on my shoulder and saw that Ruby was staring to fall asleep.

 _(Y/N) let her see me._

 _What? Are you sure?_

 _I am, just pretend to be asleep so that she thinks it's a dream._

I nodded my head and I flicked my wrist aiming for the other side of the camp. After a minute snow gathered in one spot too make a humanoid figure. It soon turned into Summer in her white cloak and she smiled down at Ruby. I closed my eyes and listened in on their conversation.

"M-mom?" Ruby asked as she got up from the log.

Summer didn't respond and only opened her arms inviting Ruby for a hug. Ruby immediately moved in and engulfed Summer in a tight embrace.

"Please don't leave me."

Summer kissed Ruby on the forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Live for me, my beautiful flower."

With that Summer dissolved into the wind leaving behind white flower petals. Ruby fell too her knees with tears streaming from her eyes.

She looked up to the sky and said "I will."

Summer reappeared behind her and touched the back of Ruby's head. Ruby's eyes became heavy and she fell back asleep again. I moved to catch her and placed her back in her original position.

 _That was sweet_

 _I gave her closure. She can now live her life happily again. I don't want to see like that ever again._

I nodded my head and let myself fall asleep.

I woke up a few hours later but it was still dark out. I looked at Ruby sleeping peacefully and felt my face heat up.

 _Whats happening to me?_

I shrugged off the feeling and decided to bring Ruby back myself.

 _Summer where is Rubys home?_

 _I'll guide you there... Why is your face red (Y/N)?_

 _I don't know... Whats happening to me!_

I heard Summer laugh a bit in my head which only caused my frustration to increase.

 _You know what? Lets just take her home._

 _Alright. Alright. Just remember to take good care of her._

I frowned at the last part. Its not as if I was going to try and hurt her. I gently lifted Ruby up and carried her bridal style through the woods until I reached a medium sized home. I moved around the home until I found a large room with two beds. One with red sheets which was empty and was neatly made. The other had yellow sheets and I saw that there was another girl in the bed already. I silently crept in taking care not to wake Ruby and put her in what I assumed was her bed.

I crept back out and saw the first light of day, I always love this time of day when things are made light again and the darkness of night can be forgotten. What sucks is that I have to wake up really early to see this setting and Summer would scold me if I did.

I made my way back to the forest and back to camp I would make my snow prints disappear as I backtracked closer and closer towards camp. When I was close to camp I heard Summer sobbing.

 _What's wrong Summer?_

I saw Summer materialize in front of me and she threw her arms around me. This surprised me and I hesitantly hugged back.

"Today is the day I have to leave you (Y/N)."

This surprised me even more.

"W-what do you mean leave! Why do you have to leave?!"

She hugged me tighter and continued to speak.

"You mastered Nebulas powers much faster then any other host in history. As you have mastered Nebulas power I have no real reason to be here anymore. Haven't you noticed? That I wasn't training you so hard these last six months."

In truth I had noticed but I just thought that Summer was being her usual kind self.

"But... That doesn't mean you have to go."

"Unfortunately Nebula now knows that I interacted with a person from my past. He would punish me for that by returning me to the land of the dead anyway."

I felt tears rising up. A feeling I tried to keep buried but it seemed that it forced its way out.

"Please... I don't want you to go too."

Summer let go and looked me in the eyes.

"(Y/N) I was able to give my daughter peace... Their is so much more that I want to experience in life but even I know that I have exceeded my stay. It's time for me to go."

Summer held out her hands and this time unlike the last time where she dissolved into flower petals. She started to dissolved into snow.

"(Y/N), if you ever see Ruby again in the Future I hope that you remember to take good care of her."

She gave me a smile that said she knew something that I didn't which would have annoyed me but Summer dissolved completely and I was clinging onto air now.

"S-Summer?"

I grasped at the air desperately hoping that I could bring her back.

"SUMMER!"

There was no response. I fell to my knees and let out a few sobs. I refused to let myself cry but the sadness just flooded over me and I felt tears stream down my face. I stayed in that position for a very long time until the sun was high above my head. I managed to stand up and walked back to my campsite. I collapsed feeling empty. Summer had always been their to talk and give advice. Now with out her I felt empty... Cold... That's when it hit me

 _Oh God, please no..._

 _Hey, (Y/n) you finally remembered me huh?_

I let out a groan and collapsed near the now dead fire. I grabbed my bag and checked that everything was still inside it. That's when I heard a whoosh noise behind me and I spun around to see a man with black hair and red eyes. He wore a grey dress shirt and black dress pants and black dress shoes. He wore a red cape with rips in it and he had his weapon holstered behind him

"I'm looking for a girl wearing a read cloak have you seen her?"

I nodded my head and his face broke out into a smile.

"Great do you know where she went?"

I nodded my head again getting slightly annoyed by his questions but I wasn't in the mood to talk so I just packed my stuff and slung my bag around my shoulder.

"Where did she go?"

"I took her home."

He gave me a confused look.

"You took her home? How did you know where she lived?"

"I just knew alright," I snapped at him.

He frowned at me and looked around.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any," I said bluntly. This was a very sensitive topic.

"Okay... Who's looking after you?"

"No one... Any more." Memories of Summer started to flood back and I looked away so that he couldn't see me wipe away a tear

"What happened to the person who looked after you?"

At this point I was getting annoyed and angry by his questions.

"Look the person who looked after me died recently. What do you want to know mister?"

He seemed to think about something until he made a decision.

"Kid do you want me to look after you?"

This question peaked your interest.

"What's your name mister?"

"It's Qrow. I was a teacher at Signal, I'm on a mission right now. But I could help you train in using weapons."

"Alright then... I would like to follow you Qrow."

"Nice. Whats your name kid?

"It's (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)"

"Well (Y/N) I hope you're ready for one helluva adventure."

My face broke out into a large smile and I looked up at Qrow.

"I was born for adventure."

"That's the spirit."


End file.
